


My Precious Louisa

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana gains a pet. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Louisa

Romana had never understood the Doctor's need to keep human women safe, not until she set eyes on the woman who was currently curled in the corner of the console room, shivering and sobbing, she had been lucky to survive. Romana had reached for a warm blanket and moved to wrap it around the Countess' shoulder, her touch soft even as she inspected the small cut on the woman's cheek, a cut that could well have been how she died had she not been found. The Countess looked at her. 

"How are you feeling?"

Romana spoke softly, warmly even. 

"Cold...and a bit sick."

The Countess said. 

"I think I can help with that... at least the second part."

Romana murmured, offering the woman a Gallifreyan headache tablet, one designed to both heal and ward off any future pain. 

"As for the coldness..."

She murmured, moving to gather the woman into her lap, wrapping her arms around the woman gently, tucking a second blanket around them both. The Countess took the pain med and nestled into Romana. 

"Feel any better, my Countess?"

The Countess nodded.

"Though I still feel a little cold."

"Then I should put you to bed... the better to warm you up."

The Countess smiled and nodded. Romana smiled and stood, scooping Louisa into her arms to carry her to the bed, smiling as she tucked the woman in, slipping in behind her and gathering her closer. 

"So... you can sleep... or I can try to help you forget..."

"The second option sounds.... interesting."

 

The Countess purred. Romana smiled, turning the woman so they were finally face to face, her smile soft as she kissed Louisa softly. 

"It can be... if you can trust me?"

"I can learn to."

Louisa purred. Romana smiled, purring softly down at her, kissing her again gently even as she moved to remove the other woman's dress, her own clothing following soon after, her smile soft as she traced a hand slowly over Louisa's side. 

"You are so beautiful."

Louisa purred.

"Thank you…"

Romana smiled, moving to slowly cup, caress and slightly tease Louisa's breasts, her lips migrating from Louisa's lips to her shoulder and along her collarbone. Louisa purred needily. 

"How long has it been, sweetness?"

"Too long."

Louisa murred. 

"Mmm, well, hopefully I can help with that too."

Romana teased softly, kissing her sweetly. Her lips travelled slowly lower, mirrored by the soft stroke of Romana's hands down to Louisa's hips. 

"Lips, fingers or both darling?"

"Ohhhhh both?"

 

Louisa purred. Romana purred, her hand finally drifting up Louisa's legs even as she moved to lick suckle and tease the woman's breasts softly. Louisa mewed loudly. Romana purred softly, her lips trailing slowly lower. Louisa's mews got louder and louder. Romana smiled, soon suckling on Louisa's clit even as she eased two fingers deep into her, setting a slow but firm pace. Louisa howled already very close. 

"Mmm, come for me sweetie."

Louisa screamed and came apart.


End file.
